A persistent problem with one using a vessel, e.g. bath tub, is the overflow of water or other liquid. For example, it is not uncommon for a bather to inadvertently or accidentally let the tub overflow. While filling the tub with water in preparation for a bath, the bather might be distracted or called to another room, or the bather might be incapacitated, and unbeknownst to anyone, the water continues to fill the tub and soon overflows onto the floor. As a consequence, the overflow can be damaging to the floor and furniture not only in the bath room, but in adjacent rooms or rooms on a lower level. This problem occurs not only in the home, but in health-care facilities and all too frequently in hotels and motels. This overflow problem also occurs on farms where a vessel used for livestock is filled with water, and the farmer can be distracted and the vessel overflows. Thus, this problem is relatively prevalent in many circumstances utilizing vessels filled with a liquid.
A number of shut-off systems have been proposed and are shown in the prior art. These systems tend to be unduly complicated and expensive, and frequently incorporate electrical components in the system. Also, many of these systems cannot be retrofit to an existing system. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,467 utilizes a solenoid, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,444 incorporates a proximity switch.
This invention has therefore as its purpose to provide a liquid shut-off system to control the liquid level in a vessel such as a bath tub.
It is another object of my invention to provide a liquid shut-off system that can be readily retrofit to a vessel such as a bathtub, utilizes no electrical components, and is relatively inexpensive and easy to install.